This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Small molecues represent an important tool for studying both bacterial and eukaryotic cytoskeletons because they make it possible to rapidly depolymerize or stabilize a filament in vivo. However, only a limited number of small molecules that target the bacterial cytoskeleton have been identified. This project will identify new small molecule inhibitors of bacterial cytoskeletal elements in C. Crecentus. Once identified, the small molecules will be synthesized in the laboratory for further characterization. NMR will be used to veryify the purity and structure of these small molecules.